Nicky and Lucky's First Time
by DrowningInMyOwnTears
Summary: Nicholas Drake and Lucky Hamilton are about to realize how deeply in love they are. But are there complications with this love story? Read and Review to find out please. :


Chapter 1

**Nicholas**

**Ugh. When will this be over? I'm sitting in my room waiting for Lucy, but why can't all the whispering stop?**

**I hate hiding stuff from Lucy. And to protect her I have to...long story. I hear a car pull up to the house. Yes! Lucy's here. I race down the stairs barely noticing the stares my brothers give me. I don't care what they think.**

**I open the door for Lucy with a smile on my face. She gives a small smile back. She's been acting...standoffish. I**

**don't know why but I know she has a lot of human stuff going on so it's okay.**

**"Hi Lucky." I say.**

**"Hi Nicky." she says. God, she's so gorgeous. She's going to let her brown hair grow out so now it's a little past her **

**shoulders. She also has amazing brown eyes that melt me. She wears a little make-up but not much. I wrap my arms **

**around her. She wraps hers around me. I pull back a little so I can look at her lips then kiss them. Her lips are **

**hesitant, then she pulls away...Did I do something wrong? As I'm about to ask her Solange comes over and smiles at**

**Lucy. My Lucy. Well...technically she was her Lucy first...but she wasn't dating her. I am.**

**"Hi Sol." Lucy says.**

**"Hi." I didn't know you were coming over." Solange says.**

**"Nick asked me to." Lucy said. Solange nodded like this made perfect sense.**

**"Well have fun you two" She said. Then smiled and walked away. It was hard for Solange to be around Lucy's human scent.**

**But for me it was easy now because...because... I Love Her. And that's why I wanted her to come over tonight. Because I'm going**

**to tell her .Wow, I'm scared. As if reading my thoughts Lucy says:**

**"So, why did you want me to come over?"**

**"Let's just hang out some. I missed you." I said. Okay...I'm to chickenshit to tell her yet.**

**"Okay." she says as I lead her to my room. It's not like were going to ...do anything. I mean we never even have yet. I'm still a virgin.**

**Kind of hard to get girls when your a vampire and are in love with your little sisters best friend. You know? But Lucy...There's no way she's a virgin. I mean she's had tons of boyfriends and let's face it, she's hot. Also I think I remember her implying that she wasn't a few years ago. I open my bedroom door and walk in behind her. She sees the new picture I put in here. It's of her, a couple weeks ago. Its dark out and she's smiling a perfect half moon with two dimples in her cheeks. The wind is blowing her hair and her scarf back. When I printed out that picture I saw how absolutely beautiful she was and I realized how much I loved her and that I would do anything to stay with her. She traces her finger around the picture. I step up behind her and wrap my arms around her stomach and I kiss the side of her flawless neck. When she rolled her head back and gave a little moan I thought, maybe...maybe we should take our relationship to the next level. A much more intense level. I mean, only if she wants to. She turns around in my arms and wraps her arms around my neck. She slid her hands into my hair. I kissed her.**

**The Kiss started slow but built so it was more intense then anything we'd ever done. Her breath huffed into my mouth. It was amazing. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Oh hell, that was awesome. I barely noted that Logan and Solange were still home. At this moment it was just **

**Lucy. I walked toward the bed with her still wrapped around me and I nudged her down onto the pillows. I kissed from her ear to her shirt line, then back up again.**

**"Are you sure you want to do this Lucky?" I asked as she pulled my shirt off over my head.**

**"Yes. Are you?" She said as she ran a hand from my chest to the waist of my jeans, then she stopped and looked at me.**

**"Yes, I'm sure" I said voice hoarse. She smiled and unbuttoned my jeans. I pulled her shirt up off over her head, and then undid her button on her jeans. Like she**

**did to me. She smiled and then slid off her jeans, so I did the same. We kissed some more. Then we get under the covers and shed the rest of our clothing. Then right before we joined together as one I whispered in Lucy's ear,**

"**I Love You, Lucky."**

**She looked up at me through her full lashes and blinked slowly.**

"**I-I Love you too, Nicky." She said. This seemed to suprise her as much as it surprised me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then we joined our hips together. **

**Chapter 2**

**I awoke with a start. I felt around my bed. Where was Lucy? She probably already woke up and was somewhere around the house doing something. I didn't expect her to watch me all day. I jumped out of bed and pulled on dark faded jeans and a black t-shirt. Lucy's favorite. I walked downstairs in search for Lucy. I found her in the library curled up on a chair reading a book. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and walked toward her. She put her book down when I got to her. I leaned down and put my hands on either side of her. Then, she wrapped her arms around my neck and our lips met. I put my hands on her hips, lifted her up and then I sat down and put her on my lap. We kissed until I realized something.**

"**Where is everyone?" I asked her. **

"**Everywhere." She smiled. I smirked.**

"**So what are we doing today?" I asked Lucy. **

"**I don't know. What do you want to do?" She asked.**

"**Hmmmm. How about we go to dinner tonight, and today we just…..chill with each other?" I said.**

"**Okay, sounds good." She said. Then she wrapped herself around me. I put my hand on the small of her back and pulled her in. Then she pulled away.**

"**Are you okay?" I asked. She kind of smiled and shook her head. "What's wrong Lucky?" I asked her.**

"**Nothing." She said. But she got up and brought her coffee mug into the kitchen. I was confused. What did I do? I followed her into the kitchen. She had her back to me. I reached out and put my hand on her back, but she shied away. What was wrong?**

"**Lucky?" I asked.**

"**Don't call me that anymore Nicholas". She said. What? Why didn't she call me Nicky? Why can't I call her Lucky?**

"**Why not?" I asked**

"**Because…I think we need to break-up" she whispered. My. Heart. Stopped. No! **

"**No!," I said "I don't want to break up. Please don't do this."**

"**I have to go" Lucy said. She walked into the living room. I followed after her.**

"**Look I don't know where this is coming from but I don't want you to leave and I definitely don't want to break-up." I said. She didn't say anything as she grabbed her coat and put on her shoes. I gently grabbed her arm and spun her around.**

**She stared at me. There were tears in her eyes. She didn't really want to do this, so why was she? **


End file.
